The Last Will and Testament of Sirius Black
by donalddeutsch
Summary: Just what it says, the last will and testament of Sirius Black. Just a one shot fic, no real meaning to it. Complete


**The last will and testament of Sirius Black**

Chapter One: One Shot

The room was filled with around twenty people, of which they knew at least of each other, or knew who someone was that was there. They were sitting in Riphook's office at Gringotts Wizadring Bank. Riphook is the head of the bank, and he was also in charge of reading the Last will and testament of one Sirius Orion Black, the people that were there at this time, were his friends and family to see what he has left them. Riphook stood and addressed the gathered witches and wizards with a clearing of his throat. "Welcome to the reading of the last will and testament of Sirius Black. I assume that you are here of your own free will, and that you know that you cannot be hurt or taken in by the ministry while here for the reading." He was looking at Bellatrix Black-Lestrange and the Malfoy family most at this time, both for them not being able to attack any of the others in the room, and for them not to be taken into custody considering that they were wanted by the Ministry of Magic at this time.

They each nodded to the goblen, some with a sneer, but still they all understood.

Attending the reading were the following people.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizadry.

Remus J Lupen, Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor at said school, Friend of the late Sirius Black.

Bellatrix Lestrange-Black, Cousin of Sirius Black

Draco, Lucious, and Narcissa Malfoy, cousins of Sirius Black

Andromada, Ted and Nymphadora Tonks, Cousins of Sirius Black

Arthur, Molly, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny Weasley, friends of Sirius Black

Hermione Granger, Friend of Sirius Black

And finally one Harry James Potter, Godson of Sirius Orion Black.

Riphook looked out over the faces of the people attending the reading. "If we are ready, I will start with the reading." With that, the goblen took out a sheath of papers and started reading.

**I Sirius Orion Black, being of sound mind and of body, do hereby put forth my last will and testament on this day of, September 1st 1995. The following has been witnessed by Albus Dumbledore and Remus Lupin. The following is starting with giving these papers for one Harry James Potter to sign, so that he can become a emancipated minor.**

**With this said, Riphook handed Harry a stack of papers that he was to sign before they got back to business. One of them was official adoption papers, then the emacipation papers. Once Harry signed all the paperwork, he smiled and let out a woop.**

"**Congratulations Mr Potter, now you can along with get your inheritance from Mr Black, but also from your parents will also." Riphook smiled at him and went on with reading the will.**

**First off I am leaving 100,000,000 galleons to Albus Dumbledore for the use of his as he sees fit. Use it well old friend, and I am also giving you another million galleons to use for the order.**

**To Remus Lupin, my friend and brother by another mother, I leave 10 million galleons. Moony I ask you to keep an eye on Harry and help him be happy. I am also leaving you Black Manor asking that you allow the Order to continue to use it for it's meetings.**

**To my cousin Bellatrix, I know that you have chosen many a wrong ways in your life, but you are still family. I am leaving you 5 million galleons, and the house in the south of France. I can't put any options on this money, but I hope you don't give it to Voldemort, for as you may know, I have been fighting against him for most of my life.**

**To the Malfoy family, I leave 5 million galleons each. You already have the Malfoy Manor, so I don't really think that this little house in America will do you much good, but I know you know the one I am talking about. As with Bellatrix, I ask that you don't give any to Voldemort, but I can't stop you.**

**First thing I am doing for the Tonks family is readmitting them to the Black family line, and then I am leaving you each 5 million galleons and the paintings and hangings in the Black Family Vault.**

**The Weasley's, you have done more for me than any can think of. I love your whole family and thank you for showing the love and acceptance of Harry into your heart and family. I leave you each 5 million galleons and this contract to help rebuild the Burrow into what you have always wanted. It is a contract with a reputable Wizard contractor which is fully paid for with a 10 million galleon budget.**

**My sweet Hermione, you have been there for me and Harry at all times. I leave you 5 million galleons and the Black library full of books. I hope that you will enjoy it and put them to good use. Tell Harry how you feel about him before it's to late Hermione, we both know that you love him, and he also loves you.**

**Now to my erstwhile godson, I leave everything else, plus the title of Lord Black. You are the one who everything rides on Harry, so defeat old Moldyshorts so that you an live your life to the fullest. I know that you are probably blushing over me revealing your secrets to Hemione, but you both deserve happiness. The remaining estate consists of approximately 10 Billion galleons, and houses all over the world. You may redistribute more money to other members here as you wish, but have fun with what you have Harry. Learn to become a Ani-Magi like you father and us, and pull some of the greatest pranks in the Wizadring world on the people of Hogwart's next year.**

**These words have been given freely and of sound mind and body. With this I give my final Last will and testament to my friends and family. I hope you all live well and happy.**

**Sirius Orion Black**

**A/N: Ok I know that it is short, but it was just something that came to me while thinking of something to write next. Please read and review.**


End file.
